This document relates to a method and system for the production of steam that is suitable for use in power generation and other applications.
Greenhouse gas emissions from coal-fired power are significant and rapidly growing. The United States has been estimated to produce close to two billion tons of CO2 per year from coal-burning power plants. Greenhouse gas emissions from coal-fired electricity, now 27 percent of total U.S. emissions, are projected to grow by a third by the year 2025.
This disclosure describes a method and system directed to reducing or eliminating the use of fossil fuel, as well as reducing or eliminating greenhouse gas and other emissions, in connection with power generation.